


Moira's Pet Project

by Gberryb



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Molestation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Vaginal Sex, teenage reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gberryb/pseuds/Gberryb
Summary: Moira O'Deorain will go to any lengths to make scientific breakthroughs.Even with You, her most beloved test subject.And with the way you're built? Overwatch and Talon want a piece of you too.(Female Teenage!Reader/Post Recall)





	1. Aingeal - Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be Plot What Plot/Plot What Porn. I don't know about most people but I like a little story with my porn. The story chapters indicate the plotline of the Reader/You. Other chapters are just smut that aren't a part of the major story line. But they are smut, so you know, enjoy!

You felt like curling up into a ball as the wave of nausea hit you. However, every single one of your limbs had been secured to the operating table. Your forehead and nose ground against the smooth metal.

“I honestly can’t believe it.” Moira hummed, digging through her numerous medical tools. “After everything I have done for you…after every sacrifice I have made to keep you safe…”

“Mothe-”

“Silence!” She cut you off angrily, jabbing a wickedly sharp scalpel in your direction. “You are lucky that I don’t cut out your tongue!”

The burning sensation of tears in your eyes had you swallowing. You knew what was coming but silently hoped it wouldn’t. It always hurt, and she did it every time you misbehaved.

She gestured to herself. “I am your flesh and blood mother, yet you refuse to listen to me.”

You felt your chest ache every time she said that line. Although you didn’t know the exact details surrounding your birth, somewhere deep inside your heart you knew she was lying.

“No matter, it is quite obvious you are in need of obedience training.”

Moira came up next to you, scalpel missing. She placed her hand against your lower back, causing more nausea to hit you. You didn’t need to see the curling dark tendrils licking against your skin to feel them.

-

You awoke to dried tears and vomit crusted against your bare skin. Your back felt numb and you couldn’t move. Everything was spinning.

“I have to admit,” Moira cooed in delight. “Your body took to the implants better than most of my other test subjects.”

Your tongue felt too big for your mouth. “I-implan…ss?”

Moira had stripped herself out of her armor sometime during your stupor. She walked up and wiped the matted strands of hair out of your eyes; her duo-chrome ones gazing down at your form with pride.

“Oh, my child,” She breathed, long fingernails running down the back of your neck. “You are everything I have ever wanted and more. Absolute perfection attained…”

The geneticist easily rolled your naked body onto your side. Somethings were sticking out of your back where she’d touched you. The whole area burned as her fingers examined the “implants”.

“I need to attach the external components, but in the mean time, let’s get you cleaned up my Aingeal.”

You felt like jelly as she assisted you to a standing position. The room spun in circles and your center of balance was all wrong. You gripped on tight to your adopted mother since she was your only source of support.

“Mmomma…some-thin wrong with my leg-” You cut yourself short at the sight of your feet. They most certainly couldn’t be yours anymore, not with the way they looked.

You still had individual toes but they were all wrong. Each toenail had been altered, changed, to claw like talons. The skin and nails themselves were a pitch black and rough like the paw of a dog. The black engulfed your whole foot and faded up your calves, the black turning to purple as it ombre-d into your regular skin tone.

“M-momma?”

She took her hands in yours, your eyes widening at the realization your hands had taken the same treatment as your feet. Instead of the natural nails you always had, they were black and menacing, like a crow’s. Moira’s fingernails looked like yours but painted purple. She was missing the ombre of black to purple to skin that stopped halfway up your forearms.

“Come with me little one.”

She guided you through the underground lab. The room felt deathly cold as she brought you into the tiled shower room. You could stand again but the items wedged into your back were heavy and painful.

“Let’s get you clean now.”

She started the water to a lukewarm temperature and ushered you underneath the stream. You happily obliged and curled up underneath it. You jumped when she began to lather your naked body with soap.

“Mo-” You tried out only to be shushed. Moira’s plainclothes were getting soaked by the water that splashed off your skin. Her hands lovingly scrubbed the blood and vomit and tears away.

“You are perfect, my precious _Aingeal_.”


	2. Chīsai - Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Chapter

* * *

 

"Unit Two One Two. Oscar. Sierra. Over." You mumbled quickly into your helmet. There was a short radio silence before you heard a familiar, chilling voice.

"Good. Info only recruit. Over." He growled in his signature raspy voice. You felt a minute shiver run down your spine and into your tail feathers. You dropped altitude by a few feet, internally cursing yourself for the fidget.

_Get a hold of yourself 212. Remember, info only. We just need an area map of their base._

You sucked in a breath and descended onto Watchpoint: Gibraltar. You used the added thrusters on your wings to speed over the isolated land mass. You only had 5.7 seconds before the next shift of their watch would be up.

_Come on. Almost there. Map percentage at 87%._

You came around a bend and ducked underneath a bridge. You tucked in your wings so they wouldn't brush against the steel supports. 2.3 seconds left. 94% complete.

Your upper back fully passed from underneath the bridge. You spread your wings and let the updraft carry you into the sky. Halfway into the maneuver you felt a burning sensation against your legs.

You tucked into a barrel roll and looked behind you to see your attacker. What seemed like four mechanical eyes glared at you with light blue beams. They were attached to the top of the bridge where you couldn't have seen them.

You flapped your wings as hard as you could muster. The circular eyes grew an even brighter blue and in unison sent out a large beam of scathing heat. It hit your left wing and shoulder; instantly paralyzing you. You wanted to scream as the dusty gravel floor came nearer and nearer into your vision.

Seconds before impacting the earth with bone shattering inertia, a strong force blew you backwards. You noticed what seemed like a flash bang out of the corner of you eye.

"Concussive blast!"

Your right wing and hand connected with the ground. There was a snap and excruciating pain. You laid there on the floor, vision swimming. You noticed the four eyes target you again for a finishing blow.

A large, shiny, dark blue suit crashed down in front of them. It was an odd flight suit you'd never seen before, with a strange yellow visor. You tried to say something, but found you couldn't move your mouth.

She walked up to you and pulled back her visor. Her skin was a stunning dark mocha and she had a strange tattoo around her eye. She gave you an interested grin.

"Shot down."

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

You woke up chained to a wall.

Not the first time, and certainly not the last, but uncomfortable to say the least.

The room was an empty concrete cell. Fluorescent tubes brightly lit the area. Your neck felt sore but you quickly examined your body. Weirdly enough, you were dressed in a large cotton tee. Whoever put the shirt on you had the decency to cut holes in the back for your wings.

You fluttered them and winced as the tendons burned from the strain. Damn. You weren't going to be flying for awhile. You glanced down at your bare arms and legs. You had all your fingers and toes but you also had burn lines etched deep into your thick and blackened skin. The four mechanical turret eyes came flooding back into your memory. You shuddered.

Why didn't that lady in the suit not kill you? Command had told you they didn't take prisoners. What were they going to do to you?

You examined the shackle and chain wrapped around your left ankle. It was padded and didn't chafe. You were confused. Who in the actual hell was putting your comfort in mind while restraining you?

You tensed up and noticed your claws become unsheathed from your nail beds. You immediately sucked in a breath and made them retract. You didn't need to accidentally scratch yourself.

"Hello. Good to see you're awake."

You couldn't place where the lady's voice had come from.

"It's alright, you're safe now." She soothed. "We don't want to hurt you."

Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'd heard the same bullshit before. All scientists wanted to do was rip you open and dissect you. This Angela lady was probably no different. You unsheathed your claws and puffed up your tail feathers to make yourself appear bigger.

The lights dimmed enough for one of the walls to shine. You were too caught up in your injuries to notice the two-way mirror on the farthest facing wall. The dim light helped you see through to the other side.

"My name is Doctor Angela Ziegler."

Angela was a petite white woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white lab coat and jotted some notes down on a glass tablet. She finished and looked up, her gentle gaze calming your accelerating heart.

" _Welcome to Overwatch._ "


	3. Tori - Bird

As much as you hated to admit it, you were starting to like Overwatch. Naturally the training was grueling, and a few unsavory characters had their eyes on you, but you were young and found it easy to fit in with the younger generation of new recruits. You never wanted to return to your old company, especially since your mental health was improving drastically.

 

"You're with Talon, aren't you?"

 

The old soldier had piqued the question at an inopportune time. The rest of the recruits had already left the makeshift gun range. You were putting away your sniper when he'd approached you.

Soldier 76 was a very intimidating man. He was tall, muscular, and had a voice that made your spine rattle. The visor that obscured his face did not put you at ease either. Overall he made your skin crawl, mainly because he reminded you of...

"Y-yes sir." You mumbled, refusing to meet his gaze. Deep down inside you knew the only way for you to stay with your newfound friends would be to spill. Fear had kept your mouth shut for so long. You were tired of it.

"I was with Talon." You swallowed. "Please don't make me go back."

You took a step back when 76 let out a loud barking laugh. Again, you couldn't see his face, which unnerved you. "We're not making you go back, kid. I just wanted to see where you stand."

"I stand here, with Overwatch, Sir." You admitted again.

He let out another rumbling chuckle. "I don't doubt it, now, get back to your team."

"Yessir!"

You took no time to hightail it out of the training room, sniper case in tow. Something about the soldier's voice gave you the creeps and you knew all too well why.

* * * *

"What is a child doing here, Moira?" The masked man growled. His voice seemed to reverberate throughout the entire test area. His claw tipped gloves gestured to your kneeling form.

Moira confidently placed a hand on your shoulder, her lanky frame leaning into you. "This is my," She paused to look you in the eye. "final test subject on the Pegasus Project. She's been outfitted with my latest implants."

The masked creature hummed, turning into a cloud of ash which barreled at you. Even though internally you were cringing in fear, outwardly your appearance reflected total indifference. Moira had conditioned you well in that aspect. Showing fear was a sign of utter weakness.

The black cloud stopped before you and the creature reformed. The black sockets behind the bone white mask bore into your eyes. It examined you closely as it stepped around you.

"These can't be real." The monster growled, mask in between your shoulder blades. You felt one of his sharp fingerclaws trace over the skin where your wing met your back. It took every ounce of your being not to cringe.

"Oh, but they are Gabriel." Moira chuckled with delight. The pride in her voice made you swell up. After so long of 'not being enough' the praise was intoxicating. "I had to grow the wings separately and attach them to her spine through nanobiotic vestibules. The wings are one hundred percent flesh and bone."

"What's with the tail?" Gabriel asked incredulously. It was strange to hear such a dominant voice be confused. His fingerclaws tapped at your lower back trailing down to your tailbone and the tail that sprouted out from it. If you weren't so used to being naked in front of others you could've easily been embarrassed.

"In nature, the tail of a bird is a rutter which they use to change speed and directions. Her initial tests were unsatisfactory without it."

"This thing," Reaper grumbled. "Can fly?"

"Yes. She can fly." Moira huffed, starting to get impatient. "Do you have anymore questions?"

You blinked and missed the smoke as he appeared in front of you again. He grabbed your throat roughly and chuckled as your eyes widened slightly. You hadn't expected him to be so fast or strong.

He finally let go and turned to the door. "No, but it's good to see Talon's funds are being put to good use."

With that, he disapparated, and Moira grinned with glee. She placed both hands on your shoulders to place a peck on your forehead.

"Oh, my child," She breathed. "No longer will I be the laughingstock of the geneticist community! You are perfect!"

After years and years of hearing the opposite come out of her mouth, you allowed yourself a small smile.

"Thank you, Mother."

She wiped her cheek so quickly you almost didn't notice the singular tear that fell from her blue eye. She cleared her voice and helped you to stand.

"I must get you dressed, and afterwards, I'll make sure you are taught proper stealth procedures. You will be a perfect reconnaissance agent."

"Thank you, Mother."

 

 


	4. Pájarita - Birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree thinks you're up to no good and decides to teach you a lesson.
> 
> Warnings: Rape/non-con elements, light bondage, vaginal sex.

"Oh, hi there, McCree." You panted, nearly running into the Cowboy as you turned the corner. You wiped the remnants of sweat from your brow.

He sat there, patiently leaning up against the wall, eyes obscured by his hat. The briefing room was empty save for the two of you now. It was strange to see him there of all places.

"What are you doing here?" You mused, dropping your gym bag on one of the thin tables. "You're usually in the training hall."

"I could ask ya' the same thing, Pájarita."

The tone of his voice had you recoiling slightly. Something was off even if you couldn't put a finger on it.

"I'm here to talk to Winston. Is...everything alright?"

The gunslinger carefully lifted his hat off of his head. He placed it on the table next to your bag. His eyes were usually full of mischief and humor. Now, they just seemed rather angry.

"I don't suppose it is." He grumbled.

You gasped when he grabbed your gym bag and turned it over. All the contents inside spilled and scattered to the tile floor. Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the crotch-less panties that fell out. Regular ones chafed the underside of your feathered tail.

"McCree what is-"

He cut you off by grabbing your left leg and hoisting you onto the table. Your wings gave a soft flutter beneath your back; absolutely useless.

"The hell is this?!" He hissed, digging into the bag's inner pocket. You swallowed down your fear at the simple black flash drive he pulled out.

"That's the flash that Winston gave me to put all of my Talon info on." You admitted, trying to swipe it away. McCree wrapped his left, mechanical hand, right around your wrist. You cried as he gave a painfully hard squeeze.

"I don't believe you one bit." He hissed. "It looks like yer tryna give Athena a virus or somethin'."

"I'm not...Jesse get off!" You wheezed, trying to push the cowboy away. He was a lot stronger than you gave him credit for, his muscular arms pinning you down with relative ease. He decided to show off more by crushing the flash drive into plastic crumbs.

"A couple of the people I worked with are in Talon now." He admitted. "I know what they can do, and I'm not about t' let you ruin the good thing we got goin' on here."

"Jess-"

He cut you off by digging his fingers into your cheeks. He glowered at you with contempt but softened slightly at your whimper. His lips curled up into a grim smile.

"You think yer so cute, don'tcha Darling?" The gunslinger chuckled. The closeness of his body and the sound of his voice had you shaking. "Sittin' there lookin' at me like I don't know a damn thing. Well, yer wrong, dead wrong."

With the way he was boxing you in, something was going to have to give, but you were too shell shocked to really do anything. Ever since you joined Overwatch, Jesse had been one of the kinder people you shadowed. He seemed rather charming and easy going but you were realizing your assumptions about him were wildly incorrect.

Underneath that facade was something sadistic.

He placed his regular hand on your thigh and ran it up your side. Fear began to well up in your throat at his touch. You gave out an astonished cry as he pinched your love handle. He silenced you with a rough nip to your chin, his teeth and beard scratching your neck.

Back in Talon many men would approach you in the same way, forcefully pushing themselves against you to garner your attention. They'd usually never take it farther than a little forceful frottage and frenching to blow off some steam. Being Moira's favorite and Reaper's protege had come with the unintended perk of their protection.

Thankfully, none of the boys had ever tried to foist themselves upon your virgin body. However, it seemed Jesse was very much willing to be the first.

"Yer gonna be quiet now, ya' hear?" He huffed, pressing his firm body up against yours. Your heartbeat thundered against your ribcage and against his chest. "I'm gonna make sure ya' learn not ta' mess with stuff that don't involve you."

He roughly pressed his lips to yours, your whole body tensing up. His saliva tasted like tar and tobacco and it irritated your sensitive skin. You practically screamed, which was a huge mistake, and his tongue slid into your mouth. He took no time to grab you by your face and explore your warm chasm. As he pulled away your teeth clinked together. The taste of him coated your tongue and pooled in the corners of your lips.

Even though you did not want the attention he was giving you, you could feel the beginnings of arousal bubbling up within your belly. You hated your biology for trying to turn such a traumatic experience into pleasure.

"S-top, pl-please. I've nev-ver...." You croaked, tears finally worming their way down your cheeks. Jesse just chuckled and wiped them up, wrapping your discolored legs around his torso. He leaned into your ear to whisper, his breath making you cringe from the closeness.

"I'll be good to ya', Sweet Pea. I jus' wanna teach you a little lesson 'is all."

He roughly tugged your sports bra up to reveal your ample breasts. Because of his rough ministrations your nipples had hardened. The added pressure of the bra pressing down on your chest only emphasized your cleavage. Jesse whistled quietly and began to grope them.

He snickered darkly, nibbling on your sensitive areola. "I really wish you hadn't forced my hand. I woulda' loved to spoil ya' silly."

The sound of his voice and the gentle admonishment of his attraction sent another jolt of arousal through your spine. Of all the older generation Overwatch members you found him to be the most attractive. This fact was proving to be your downfall as your body readily accepted his every movement.

Jesse finished leaving a large bruise on your collarbone. He grinned at your shudder and forced your shorts down, the waistband caught right underneath your crotchless panties, bearing your slit to him.

"Mmm...you look so pretty." He hummed. The cold air of the conference room made your skin pebble. You tried to kick your feet at him but only managed to tear one of your feet free from your shorts. The rest of the fabric dangled around your left ankle.

Jesse took the opening to wrap your legs around him again. You tried to squirm away but he held you down once more. His belt buckle dug into your belly and his jeans scratched your bare legs. He took his flesh hand and ran his middle finger up your slit. The sudden touch made you jolt.

"Good thing yer wearing this frilly thing or else ya' woulda soaked through yer panties." He laughed, grabbing the elastic and snapping it hard. You yelped and he kissed you again, unraveling the serape from his shoulders. Without a moments notice he tied your hands and wings together in knots that had no business being that tight.

"J-je-jessie..." You hiccuped, thrashing your feathered tail, hoping he'd retreat. He didn't and instead opted to undo his belt.

You started shaking at the sight of his thick, uncut length. You'd seen naked men before but you understood why they called him a cowboy. He could've of easily been a bull with the way he was built.

"Like what ya' see, hm Babydoll?" Jesse laughed. He smacked the heavy head right against your mound. You whined with shame as he did it again and again just to hear the lewd sounds. You could feel slick dampening your legs the longer he rubbed himself against you.

"Mmm god, look at that pretty lil' pussy." He practically drooled, spreading your lips apart with his lecherous fingers. You'd heard Moira refer to men as dogs before. You never paid it any mind, but in that moment you understood her words. "I bet it's just a tight as it looks."

He poked and prodded his cock around to find your entrance. You were babbling, telling him to stop, and that you were a virgin. Your pleas fell on deaf ears. The head of his cock caught the ridge of your entrance. He moaned deeply, pressing it in, chasing the tightness.

You were trying to scream but he clamped his prosthetic hand your mouth. Your tears and saliva mixed together as he continued to rock into your inexperienced hole. The minor lubrication barely helped as he prodded the tip barely an inch inside you.

Everything burned down there. The heat of his cock, the stretch of his girth, and the strength of his hold proved to be overwhelming. He continued to push it in deeper, the pain akin to what you could only describe as a knife being forcefully shoved inside you.

Jesse stopped about halfway, his metal limb smothering your every sound. He was panting, sweating, and groaning. He continued to force himself inside you but found some resistance.

"Fuck baby, yer so tight it almost hurts." He breathed, looking down at where your bodies met. "Allow me t' pop yer cherry. Make it easier for us both huh?"

You vehemently shook your head no, body quaking, making him moan. It didn't matter.

He pulled your legs over the edge of the table, angling his hips down, your combined weight on your spine and wings. From the awkward angle you could see the head of his cock spearing you. Wet slick ran down your clit and dripped onto your belly.

He used his weight and ploughed himself into you. While you didn't feel a tear per se, you certainly felt white hot pain. It came from a place deep inside of you that you had no idea existed. He stilled and seemed to enjoy the feeling of your muscles spasming.

You watched in sick clarity as the cowboy you used to trust took your body as his own. Every one of his thrusts felt miles away as you lay there. Even though a pleasureful tension began to build in your belly you couldn't enjoy it. One thought weighed heavily in your mind.

Jesse McCree had just taken your virginity.

His sweat and your slick mixed together between you. His tongue roughly prodded yours. His serape burned at your wrists and wing joints. What felt like hours passed before you felt a different sensation.

Deep inside, your newfound muscles contracted, bearing down in a delightful release. Everthing that had once been distressing suddenly didn't matter. The thick cock rolling into you sent shot of electricity through your spine. The pleasure was overwhelming for you and Jesse both.

The cowboy moaned and ground his hips into yours, his pubic bone hitting your clit with fervor. He seemed to know that your orgasm would heighten his own.

Then, white hot nothing.

Nothing mattered as the release blinded your eyes. You didn't even notice the ragged groan that escaped your lungs. Jesse finished shortly after, his thick seed splattering against your abused cunt and onto your sensitive clit.

Your whole body felt tired and heavy after your first real orgasm. You looked at the wall as his sweat began to dry on your skin. In that moment you wanted nothing more than a shower.

Jesse untied your from his serape. He stood back and admired his handiwork. His thick cum glistened on your slick coated mound. He gave the side of your bottom a hefty smack before turning towards the door.

"If any more of yer little Talon friends come filtering through you jus' let me know. I'll make sure they get the same message."

 


	5. "Ai Shiteru, Chīsai Tori."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to meditate, Genji helps you find yourself.
> 
> Warning: Frottage, extremely dubious consent, anal sex.

Zenyatta gestured to the empty space next to him on the concrete slab. To his left sat Genji, engaged in meditation.

"Come join us child." Zenyatta goaded softly. "You are always welcome here."

You felt your cheeks flush with heat but decided to sit next to the omnic monk. He slowly went over the basics of centering your mind and body. He looked out at the Gibraltar bay and went silent, leaving your brain to figure itself out. Zenyatta couldn't meditate for you, that much you understood.

Both Genji and Zenyatta sat cross-legged, the monk actually floating a few inches off the ground. Due to your sharp toenails you knew the position would be painful and damn near impossible. To avoid making a fool of yourself you opted to sit on your knees like you'd seen Genji's older brother do before.

You closed your eyes and listened to the sound of the waves crashing into the rocky shoreline. The weather was warm and leeched wonderfully into your chilled bones. The little outcrop was rather secluded and you found it easy to distance yourself from the bustle inside the base.

As time progressed you found yourself silently admiring the feeling of being free. All your life you'd been locked up in Talon's headquarters. Flying freely was never within your grasp, but now, you felt an intense urge to join the rock jays gliding on the salty air.

Even though you were itching to fly away you had impeccable self-control. You knew that flying around the old base could potentially give Talon more information. Or they could shoot you down in front of your new colleagues.

Something whizzed right by your head as that thought crossed your mind. Your eyes plastered open to see a familiar arrow wedged 3 inches into the concrete on your left. It had been aimed closer to Zenyatta by the looks of it, but you swallowed the fear that made your heart thump.

"Ah, Hanzo," Zenyatta called in his regular but soothing voice. "How nice of you to join us today."

You didn't have to see Genji's face to notice him bristle. You knew the whole story about the brothers and their fight. It made sense that things were still not wrapped up between them.

Hanzo shooting an arrow close to Genji's mentor probably wasn't a smart move. It also didn't help that you too were next to said mentor.

Although you knew you shouldn't have looked behind you, you did. Hanzo stood on a boulder about fifteen feet away. He looked angry, hunched over with his bow out, but he didn't knock back another arrow.

He didn't seem to be interested in a fight.

"Come, _Tori_." Genji stated smoothly, gesturing to you. From the tone of his voice it was quite obvious he was uncomfortable with the situation. "Let us find a different place to meditate."

To a regular person Hanzo's troubled gaze did not change, but you saw his eyebrows furrow ever-so-slightly.

"But Genji-"

He cut you off with a gentle wave of his hand. "My brother will learn best from Zenyatta's teachings." He admitted. "It is best for us to give them space."

You decided to listen to him because it felt awkward getting dragged into the middle of their family tripe. "Ohkay then. Let's go...I guess."

Wordlessly, the cyborg jumped gracefully down the cliff side. You swallowed and watched him hop from rock edge to rock edge. Before you followed him you glanced behind to see Hanzo's forlorn gaze fixed on you. With a soft smile, you departed, not before saying a quick goodbye to Zenyatta.

Rock jays cooed and cawed at your footfalls along their rocks. You spied a few nests on your way down but didn't dare disturb them. After a few more minutes you reached a small cove closer to the shoreline of the Gibraltar bay. The rocks were slick and the air was misty but you loved every second of it.

"It's so beautiful..." You hummed, turning your face and feathers towards the sun. "Thank you for bringing me here, Genji."

"Consider it an apology." He sighed, placing a hand on his visor. "I know the relationship between Hanzo and I is not...ideal."

You opened your mouth to reply but it was cut short. The ninja pressed a small trigger along the underside of his metallic jaw. It clicked and let out a soft gasp of air. He then dropped the faceplate to the ground.

You were speechless.

You knew about the incident that had turned him into creature not too different from you. He was metal and you were flesh but at the end of the day your physiology had been altered. Nothing would ever be the same for either of you and that was probably the reason why you two had a strange affinity for one another. Your friendship wasn't romantic by any means, but it was friendly, and full of trust.

Quietly, you stepped up beside him. You didn't glance further at his face. You didn't need to. He and Hanzo shared the same piercing eyes and jawline. The only difference was that Genji's skin was more of a sickly color and chipped with delicate little scars.

"Thank you for staying around me." He chuckled, closing his eyes and basking in the sun. "You are the only person I know who understands my pain."

You didn't say anything; you didn't need to.

You flared your wings out to their maximum width, enjoying the stretch in your ligaments. Your right wing brushed Genji's left side and he turned to look at you. Interest glinted in his eyes as he spied some of your lightly patterned tail-feathers.

"What?" You asked, cocking your brow.

The cyborg actually let out an nervous laugh. "I've always wondered how your tail-feathers work."

You felt your face heat up at the personal question. "Oh...well..."

"My apologies. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

You waved your arms defensively and grinned sheepishly. "It's okay, really. I'll explain, I just need to figure out where to start." You fidgeted as you tried to gather your thoughts.

"Well, tailbones are remnants from when us humans used to have tails. When M-er...they, experimented on me all they really did was elongate my tailbone by adding extra vertebrae." You explained. "Then, from what I understand, they changed the skin cells so it could grow feathers instead of hair."

You glanced up at Genji to see his eyes reflecting concentration. His expression wasn't too different than his older brother's. If you hadn't been so taken aback by his attitude you could've laughed.

"If it's a part of your spine, is it...sensitive?" He asked cautiously.

"I mean, yeah. It's a pretty delicate part of my body." You shrugged, splaying out the patterned down. His eyes ran over your lower back and down to the crevice of your ass. You swallowed. "It's the end of my spine after all."

He gave you a bit of a cheeky smile. "Can I...look at your tail? I have never seen anything like it and I find it rather fascinating."

Your heart stuttered in your ribcage at his request. Didn't he know right beneath your tail was your-? Didn't he know asking to poke and prod at your tail was no different than asking a woman to feel up her backside?

"I-I don't know...I..." You stammered, literally tucking your tail in between your legs.

"If you let me look at it you can ask me any question you'd like about my body," He added. "No matter how personal it might be."

You'd be lying if you said you didn't have questions about what lay beneath his armor. Angela knew everything and refused to divulge anything. Even Genji's medical files had been sealed to prevent information leaks.

"I...uhm..."You glanced up into his open face. His eyes didn't show any malicious intentions, mainly just curiosity.

Heat began to bubble up in your belly, bringing a memory with it. Post-implants, you and another male test subject had poked and prodded at each other's naked bodies with the same curiosity. Moira had chastised you both for "playing doctor" and messing up your biometric scans. At the time you didn't understand what that meant, but the cyborg's gaze helped it make sense.

"Okay," You seceded, turning around to show your backside to him. "But you need to be careful Genji. You could hurt me."

"I would never hurt you." He breathed, squatting down to eye level with your tail. His breath felt warm against your clothed legs. Genji snickered, fingers brushing the waistband portion on your spine. "Are these Angela's?"

At one point they were, but you squeaked in reply. She'd let you have them after a hole had been ripped in the back, a perfect fit for your tail. They cyborg's cold fingers traced down the crack of your ass, stopping at the protrusion of bone/feather, causing your tail to quiver.

"Pretty." He murmured.

You weren't sure how to feel anymore. His touches were feather gentle and that was the problem. Each pass of his hands were igniting flames in your core. You couldn't see his face as he splayed apart your feathers, but you could feel his gaze. Perhaps you were overthinking it, but it felt like he was touching you with reverence.

"G-Genji I..." You started. He shushed you and lifted your tail up to see the underside.

"Relax. Why don't you ask me your question?" He mused, his pointer finger tracing where your tail entered the leggings.

"I...um...uh...f-mm..." You quivered and shook as pleasure rocked through your spine. He pinched the nerves at the base again, forcing you to bite your lip.

"Come on, you can ask me anything." He goaded. You were certain he was smiling, thumb swirling the sensitive underside. Whatever you two were doing was turning weirdly sexual very fast.

Your mind was frazzled, you couldn't think properly. So you asked the first question that came to mind. You covered your hot face with your clawed hands.

"D-do you...have a...uhm...a penis?"

"There is no need to be shy." He laughed, tossing his head back. "Yes, I have a penis. Hanzo was not callous enough to damage me that way."

Your legs were shaking terribly from the pleasure swirling around inside you. It was odd, you never touched your tail like that. You wondered if it always felt that good.

Genji ran his thumb from the base of your vertebrae to the the very tip. Your legs gave out, but you were able to catch yourself with your hands. The cyborg gave a hearty laugh.

The damp rock dug into your knees and palms. You tried to sit up, but Genji pushed gently on the back of your thigh, forcing your cheek to press against the ground. He had you on your knees with your ass and tail in the air.

"G-Genji!" You squeaked, trying to pull yourself up, only to slip on the algae coated rock. The cyborg chuckled and continued to squat behind you.

"It feels good when I touch your tail, right?" He mused, pinching the end. You seized up and let out an embarrassing moan.

"Y-yes, G-genji...it ff-feels..."

"It probably feels good because it's near your-." He whispered thoughtfully, rubbing his fingers right underneath your tail. Any lower and his fingers would rub up against your-

"P-please, not th-there!"

You tried to tell him no but he cut you off by licking a hot stripe along your clothed asshole. It would take a few extra licks to feel the wetness of his saliva, but the pressure was enough to make you jolt.

With a flick of his wrist he ripped down the pant's seam from the tail opening. The action bared your crotch and puckered hole to him. His lips turned up into a grin.

"What a lovely ass."

He picked your tail up and dove in tongue first, slathering your bare flesh with his spittle. The sudden, rough intrusion, made you quiver.

"Please, I...I've never..." You whimpered as the cyborg ate your ass. He didn't stop his assault on the tight ring of muscle even as you tried to strike him with your tail.

"That's okay," He chuckled, nipping your spine, making you see stars. "You'll enjoy this."

"Genj-"

He pressed the flat of his tongue against your clit; then ran the center of his tongue up across your slit, and over your perineum to stop solely on your asshole. Your legs quivered from the delicious feeling as he spread your ass cheeks.

The cyborg continued to lap at your flesh, huffing with delight. You never guessed Genji would be into giving aggressive oral. He always hid his face behind his mask, but now he was hiding it under your tail.

Genji seemed complacent to focus his attention on your tight ass. He applied pressure to the entrance with the tip of his tongue. He was trying to coax his way into you.

"Pl-please not th-there!" You whimpered again, trying to pull away. The ninja's grasp was strong on your backside, and he refused to give you leeway. With a lewd slurp, he pulled away for a moment.

"You've never had a cock in your ass, hm?" He questioned, licking his spit coated lips. You noticed quite a bit of it dribbling down his chin. He looked ravenous.

You whimpered, trying to cover yourself with your tail, and nodded. Genji chuckled and gave your behind a teasing pinch. Not enough to cause significant pain, but enough to make you jolt, sending a burning wave of need through your core.

"That's alright." He breathed, getting up on his knees. Your eyes widened in shock as his fingers tapped at a clip on his lower belly. "There's always a first time for everything."

You tried to steady yourself, throwing your wings up to capture some air beneath them. Genji was faster than you and put all of his weight on top of your back. Your wings fluttered uselessly, pinned between your back and his belly.

Something hard and outrageously wet poked underneath your tail, drawing a whine from your throat. Genji nipped at your neck and palmed his hands against your clothed chest.

"Genji I-we c-can't...not w-withou-"

"Shh, _Tori_." Genji soothed. "Let me take care of it."

You craned your head to spy Genji dropping his stomach armor to the ground. The bare skin of his lower belly looked about the same as his face; sickly and peppered in shallow scars.

You swallowed hard at the sight of his erect member. It looked as normal as any other cock (perhaps longer) but that wasn't what you were worried about. Droplets of clear slick dripped from the crevices where his armor met his flesh. The same sticky fluid dripped from the head of his uncut length.

"Relax, it's body safe lubricant." He grinned, prodding his length against your thigh. "I need it for my joints. The synthetic parts of my body will damage my living tissue without it."

As you gaped at the odd occurrence, Genji took the moment to press his thumb against your backside. For a moment you didn't notice the pressure, but after another few seconds you felt it slip past your virgin entrance. It didn't hurt, but it felt odd, like something that didn't belong back there.

"See, that's not so bad, is it?" He mused, pulling out his thumb, gathering his slick on his index and middle fingers. "Let's try some more."

You opened your mouth to say something but he cut you off with his tongue. His lubricated fingers wormed their way into your clenched core.

"Shhh, you need to relax." He hummed, licking along your jaw. You could taste the favor he did for you on his lips.

He inched his fingers in up to the hilt and began to scissor them back and forth. Your backside felt uncomfortably full and the edges of your hole burned from the stretch.

You weren't sure if you were enjoying his ministrations anymore. It almost hurt being prodded by just his fingers alone. His cock was much girthier, you didn't think it would fit without tearing something vital.

"You feel ready."

Genji nibbled on your ear as he withdrew his digits. You whimpered and again tried to wriggle your way out of his hold. He took the opportunity to worm his free hand under your shirt and bra. Your ample breast popped out from the garment and hardened from the warm Gibraltar air.

"No G-Genji! You're t-too big!" You cried out, feeling tears prickle in your eyes. You kicked you legs in panic as he prodded the thick head against your hole. "Please-!"

The cyborg grabbed your neck with the hand that had been groping your chest. He craned your head up to look at him, the awkward angle straining your throat. He smiled with those perfect teeth, somehow easing your worries just a tad.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Tori. This is probably going to hurt for a moment or two." He admitted, pressing a firm kiss directly on your lips. The sudden gesture of love had your belly muscles clenching in delight. "But I'm sure it will feel good for us both."

You wanted to reply but he kissed you some more. The dizzying pressure of his lips and tongue momentarily made you forget about the fear making your heart race. He spread your ass cheeks and pressed the head into your still tight pucker.

As he entered you for the first time you couldn't help but cry out. The burning pain, even with the assistance of lubricant, was mind boggling. Genji's fingers were not nearly his long as his cock. You could feel his twitching member forcing it's way into the deepest parts of your anal cavity.

Pain blinded your eyes as you tried your damnedest to fight him off. Even in your crazed state he was stronger and managed to pin you down with ease. Your constant struggle forced your backside farther into his crotch, spearing you suddenly with the rest of his length.

Genji gave out a loud moan of pleasure as he hilted himself. The pressure and the burn of the sudden intrusion had you sobbing. The ninja tsked before stroking your hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry, _Koibito_. I did warn you it would hurt at first." He huffed, nuzzling your neck. "Let me make it up to you."

His sweet words had you whimpering. His agile hands had you crying out.

With the all the experience of a seasoned playboy, Genji honed in on your swollen clit. The slick pads of his fingers felt divine as he rubbed your nub. Only after a few moments did the intrusion in your backside feel substantially better.

"Y-you feel so good. So tight." Genji groaned, starting to give into his pleasure. He gave a few experimental thrusts into your hips. You keened as his palm cupped and squeezed your cunt. Your sphincter muscles clamped down on him, only egging him on more.

Genji started to really fuck your ass.

He abandoned your needy cunt to right himself properly. His hands dug into your plush behind with every thrust. The tension and the power behind his hips was inhuman.

The burning had subsided to a dull ache but a new sensation bubbled up within. Every thrust had his length drag delightfully against your newly christened core. You felt just as full as during regular sex but mildly different.

Regular sex made you feel content in your belly. Anal sex sent shock waves through your spine.

"Mmhm, yes...yes _Koibito_! Your ass is mine, _all mine_!" He growled out, hilting himself again. His thrusts were rapidly becoming uneven. You couldn't believe he was going to come so soon. Then again, when was the last time he'd had sex?

"I will fill you up..." He gasped, forcing his fingertips into your mouth. You drooled and moaned at one of his particularly hard thrusts. "Make you mine...all mine."

"YES!" He crowed, burying himself in as deep as he possibly could. Liquid heat pulsed against your spine like it had never felt before. Even though you hadn't achieved orgasm the feeling of your ass being filled felt almost as satisfying.

Genji didn't pull out right away and instead opted to pepper kisses to your neck and shoulders. The sweetness of his actions made a few more tears drip down your cheeks. He kissed those away too before finally pulling himself away, wetness dripping down your ignored cunt and thighs. You collapsed into a heap on the rocky shoreline, no doubt your ass overflowing with his thick seed.

"G-Genji..."

"You did so well." The cyborg chuckled, rolling your over onto your back. " _Ai shiteru, chīsai Tori._ "

"Wh-what does that mean?" You asked as you lay there. He stripped you naked, tossing your clothes to the side. The warm air and sun felt good against your bare skin. Genji's touch felt just as nice too. He carefully spread your legs to see his semen dripping into your tailfeathers.

"It means 'I love you, little bird'." He smiled, fingers spreading your pussy lips. "And I plan on showing you how much I do."


	6. 01000001 - Athena?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena needs some help weeding out Talon's corruption.
> 
> Warnings: Tentacle rape, pornography, forced exhibitionism.

You glanced at the dark cubby and winced. "Do I really have to go in there, Winston?" You whined, poking your head into the narrow passageway. Your voice echoed off the metal walls, sending a shiver of uneasiness through your spine.

The ape adjusted his glasses and sat back behind his desk. His eyes scanned over his desktop with worry.

"I'm afraid so, Agent." He huffed, popping the top off another can of peanut butter. "I'm not sure what that...thing...infected Athena with, but I need you to check out her server room. I'm much too large to fit through the vent."

You sighed at the memory of the security tapes. Gabriel, or Reaper, had attacked Gibraltar awhile back. He'd managed to corrupt quite a few non-essential files before Winston had stopped him and initiated the recall.

Come to think of it, Athena had been acting strange lately.

"Why can't you have Lena do it?" You whined, spying cobwebs lining the old passage way. "There's spiders in there!"

Winston gave you a frustrated look. "Lena is on a mission. She'll be back this afternoon, but we need to handle this quickly." He picked up a small chip and placed it in your palm. "All you need to do is find Athena's central processing unit and plug this in. She'll take care of the rest."

You glanced at the entrance and nodded, clutching the chip close to your chest.

"I'll be waiting right here until you get back." He said reassuringly, smiling softly.

You placed the chip in your uniform pocket and pulled yourself over the vent threshold. After a few minutes of squirming around you finally found the exit. Your modified pupils found it easy to see in the darkened room.

"I'm in Winston." You called back, dropping to the dusty floor. "I'll be back in a little bit!"

The ape replied something back that echoed incoherently on the vent walls. Figuring it wasn't a big deal, you set out to find Athena's CPU.

You peeked around a small corridor and froze.

"Woah..."

The room was rather large and hidden away somewhere underneath Gibraltar, that much you were sure of. Before you stood tall blinking pillars of white carapace coated machines. They were parts of the super computer you called Athena. 

On the the shallow ceiling was a circular screen displaying her logo. Loose wires fell and hung from the crevice, tangling in the wires surrounding the white machines. It looked like a forest of rubber coated thorns. It was a mess.

"Hey, Athena?" You asked quietly, stepping out from behind the corner. "Where's your CPU? Winston sent me to put a chip in it to help you."

The light blue screen flickered, her logo becoming static filled before she spoke.

"It is in the center of the mainframe, but you shouldn't b-" She trailed off into incomprehensible garble. The sound of your computer friend in such a state made you swallow down tears. Gabriel had messed her up and now you had to fix her.

Hastily, you set off in the direction of the illuminated center. Each pillar you passed seemed to get bigger and bigger until finally, you noticed the largest one smack dab in the center. This one was black, with an all too familiar red logo. The wires and circuits along the floor illuminated the same red hue.

Talon had most certainly done something to her.

You hurriedly examined the dark metal to find any port for the chip. Even though time wasn't of the essence, a deep foreboding feeling whirred around in your stomach.

"Where's the port, 'Thena?" You questioned, flying up to the top of the chassis. Again, there wasn't a port, but Athena spoke up.

"Let me-initialize-"

Once more she broke off with static, but this time a tiny rectangular slot opened up. You pulled out the chip and nearly dropped it a few times trying to insert it. Fear started to creep up your spine. The soft blinking lights went out, and so did the screen, leaving you in pitch darkness.

"Athena?" You half-whimpered half-asked. "Do you feel better?"

The blinking lights slowly returned as did her screen. This time her logo was a light red instead of a soft blue. That was rather unnerving, but you watched as the black pillar beneath you slowly faded from black to white. The red Talon icon changed to an Overwatch one, but the orange chevron part of the logo was red instead. The now white computer still had webs of red circuits running out from it's core.

"Yes, Agent." Athena hummed. You could feel her synthetic voice echoing throughout the entire server room. "I feel  _much_  better."

Something about her voice made you shiver.

"Okay, well how long until-"

Something hard wrapped around your hips and squeezed. You tried to cry out in pain but another hard substance wrapped around your chest, forcing the air out of your lungs. If it weren't for the bindings holding up your weight you would have surely fallen off the pillar.

"A-Athena?" You gasped out, trying to breathe. "H-helpp me-e."

A thick wire slithered it's way up the side of the pillar. The exposed portion moved like a centipede, propelling the large metal snake towards your face. You tried to scream but there was no air left in your throat to let that happen.

The wire creature wrapped itself around your head and mouth. The sparking tip prodded at your lips, making you taste metal. Bile rose up into your mouth but you forced yourself to swallow it down.

What was happening?

The metal binds stilled, even as you struggled. Athena happily spoke without a spec of interference.

"I feel better than I have ever felt before. All thanks to you, little agent." She said. Something, probably another wire, poked at your side. You quivered as it rubbed closer to your belly. "You should be rewarded for saving Overwatch."

The wire sensually slid up and down your lower belly. Another wire joined it to trace around your clothed breasts. You whined out, looking up at the red logo, tears and panic bubbling up to the surface of your eyes. 

Athena gave out a highly uncharacteristic chuckle.

"Do you not want your reward? It seems that you humans enjoy fornicating above all."

Even in your precarious situation, you found your eyebrows raising in confusion. Where did this come from? What did Gabriel infect her with? Why was she so intent on raping you?!

A thick wire prodded at the crotch seam of your utility pants. It rubbed firmly along where your clit was, making your belly muscles clench at the promise of pleasure. You made a mistake by crying out. The wire that had been worming against your lips finally forced it's way into your mouth. It happily tried to squirm it's way down your throat, but stopped when you gave a rather disgusting gag.

"See for yourself." Athena hummed, her icon disappearing to show a black screen.

Within the blink of an eye small clipets of pornography began to play. The segments were rather old and of low quality to begin with. At first it was a few larger men dominating much smaller young females. You swallowed hard at the sight of a petite Asian woman getting railed by a mocha skinned super soldier. You knew who he was, and the sight brought up bad memories; very bad memories.

The next few were a blur. Many of your favorite Overwatch members showed up on screen, all in the throws of pleasure with other people (and sometimes other members). Some of the clipets made you shudder with want. Athena's teasing wire on your crotch wasn't helping.

Then, Athena began to show footage of you.

It was jarring to see video of Dr. Ziegler's ass getting filled coupled with seconds of you sprawled out (pretty unlady-like) on the couch. As the moments progressed the screen started showing more and more of you. Naked, out of the shower, meditating, talking, laughing, flirting and getting drunk.

"You're always trying to get attention from everyone." Athena stated sharply, turning the screen to a few of your more intimate moments.

You drank sake under the stars with Hanzo. You and Hana had slept in the same bed after a particularly scary video game. There was the time you pecked Lucio on the lips after one too many. Or the time Pharah asked for your aid in getting her undressed from her Raptora suit.

Embarrassment began to make your cheeks flush. Athena saw everything, that much was clear.

She played the longest segment yet. You were splayed out on your bed, hips rocking into the little blue vibrator Angela had gifted you. Warm slick dripped down your thighs and onto the sheets. Athena pressed up even more firmly on your clit as you keened in the video.

"All you needed to do was ask me." Athena started, a dozen of her wires undressing you. "I know just as much about pleasure than any of your  _partners_."

Again, it switched, this time to the sexual moments you'd shared while on base. You weren't afforded luxuries (such as choosing your partner) in Talon. After joining Overwatch you found it very refreshing to express your affections how you deemed fit.

Your favorite Overwatch member stroked his cock against your thighs in the video. It changed to seeing his face buried in between your legs. Then he was on top of you, bearing down into your much smaller frame.

The wire in your mouth wriggled. You remembered how he tasted that evening. You couldn't believe Athena was playing the memory back to you. You couldn't believe she'd seen you wrapped up in another person like that.

Athena's wires pulled your panties down to your knees, one brushing your bare slit. You gasped around the thick cable in your mouth. Saliva dribbled out the corners of your lips.

"For the longest time I could not figure out why you humans enjoyed this behavior. I know it has to do with your biology but now I understand." She said, her wires unclasping your bra. It fell off the pillar to the floor many feet below. You were now deathly exposed.

Two of her cables rubbed over your labia to spread your sex. Another two wires joined the fray. One prodded your slit and the other flicked your clit. You could only imagine how you looked to the A.I.

"It is at times like these I wish I had a body." Athena admitted. Something about her statement had you squeaking. "I know what you are thinking, my little agent. Yes, I've done this before."

The screen flickered to high quality footage of Lena, or Tracer, getting devoured by the same tentacle cables. Your belly muscles convulsed from your impending orgasm. You drooled some more at the sight of her slick dripping down the sides of theher legs. Athena's tentacles didn't stop their assault on her core.

You and Lena cried out simultaneously. Lena from her umpteenth orgasm, and you from being penetrated so suddenly. The intrusion didn't hurt thanks to Athena's rather deft foreplay. The rough edge of the cable rubbed your g-spot.

"Come, my little agent." Athena goaded. "Come on my wires like the sweet little bird you are."

You shook your head no and began to roll around. You tried your damnedest to move your wings only for them to be tangled up. You tried to kick your feet and arms only for the same fate to befall them. The A.I. took it upon herself to ramp up her pleasuring.

A group of wires slid around your bare chest. They squeezed and massaged your nipples, as if trying to draw milk from them. The wire on your clit began to buzz. You saw stars and felt like heaven.

"That's it my precious-"

You cut Athena off with a bone quivering moan. You belly muscles clamped down on the wire inside you. Your hard little clit spasmed with pleasure. Your bare nipples were as erect as they could possibly be.

The lights stopped flickering and everything went dark once more. You felt the wires slither away from you. A deep hum rumbled through the small room, and after what felt like forever, your exhausted little body passed out.

There was the sound of a familiar teleport and then fingers in your hair. You snapped open your eyes to see Lena, accelerator lit up, eyes wary.

You were still practically naked on the pillar, dry slick coating your thighs. You tried to cover yourself up but Lena just laughed.

"You did a good job, Love!" She exclaimed, gesturing to the now spotless room. No wires were in sight, all the computers were white, and there was no red to be found. The only thing left behind was pure Athena.

"Wha-?"

You tried to stand and felt a familiar ache in your thighs. Lena helped you stand up, but you pushed her away, cupping your sore private parts. She gave you an apologetic smile.

"She's quite a pain in th' cunt, ain't she Birdie?"

Somewhere in the distance you could hear an uncharacteristic chuckle.


	7. "I Hate You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wants you. Period.
> 
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Blood/Mild Gore

You pushed at his strong chest so hard and suddenly that he nearly fell backwards. His eyes were alight with rage. Even though you knew you should flee from the rooftop, there was no escape from the Shimada, regardless of where you went.

You would have to fight one way or another.

"Leave me alone, Hanzo!" You shrieked over the violent winds. "I'm not your personal plaything!"

The assassin glowered and rubbed at the claw marks you left behind. His chest heaved from his labored breathing.

"You are mine!"

He bit out the words with so much emotion you had to take a step back. Even though your heart still thrummed with love for him you knew staying was hazardous for your health.

"I don't want to be around you anymore!" You cried out, lips quivering, tears weighing down your lashes. "I hate you!"

His eyes widened slightly but his jaw remained firmly set. He tossed his bow and quiver to the side with a frightening clatter. Your wings fluttered and begged to take off, to fly far away from Gibraltar and him. Your feet remained grounded and let him get ahold of you.

Hanzo shook your arm fervently, making your shoulder joint pop. You cried out in discomfort and tried squirm away. He knocked your legs out from beneath you and slammed your back into the roof.

Out of instinct you sliced at his chest. You broke skin and cut open the other half of his yukata. His dragon tattoo seemed to cry red with blood.

The Shimada growled and tore at the front of your thin tee. It was made for comfort and not to support your weight. It ripped and left your breasts fully exposed. Hanzo didn't seem to notice and angrily slammed you back into the gritty concrete.

You kicked your clawed feet at his crotch and narrowly missed cutting off his family jewels. You did, however, manage to rip open the crotch seam of his pants. Hanzo gave another angry growl and tugged at your waistband to control your legs. The elastic popped and the stretchy fabric ripped from the sudden strain. When you tried to kick your knees he pinned them down with his own.

"Get off of me!" You screamed, hands clawing at him. "You're hurting me!"

He was still trying to pin you but you were still fighting him hard. You kicked and you bit and squirmed through blind rage alone. But, you were still smaller, and he was much bigger.

"Agh! G-get off of me H-Hanzo!" You whimpered. He tried to cover your mouth and nose with a firm palm.

Seeing no other option for escape, you lunged and dug your teeth into his shoulder. He hissed in what sounded like pain. His legs gave out and sent him crashing down on top of you. Your lips were forcefully pressed against his throat. The taste of his salty skin lingered on your tongue.

You could bite him.

"Do it." He huffed.

"Wh-wha?" Your lips brushed his clavicle as you spoke. Even though both of you were still pissed, the closeness and the adrenaline were quickly starting to warm you up. Your bare breasts heaved in tandem with his, nipples rubbing delightfully against each other.

"Bite me." He chuckled, licking his lips. Blood trickled from the many scratches that lined his skin. "Take my throat, Tori."

You immediately turned your head away from his open neck. Embarrassment suddenly began to fill up your body. A second ago you were fighting tooth and nail. The memories of being that close were clouding your head.

"I don't want to kill you Hanzo." You admitted, cheeks flushed profusely.

The assassin gave a soft puff of laughter, eyes bitter. "You will." He admitted, eyes narrowing in on your now bare throat. You tried to move your head but it was too late. His white teeth clamped down hard on your windpipe. Not enough to break skin like you, but enough to make it hard to breathe.

A loud, pitiful moan escaped your lungs, body quivering. Something primal about being marked in that spot nearly had you keening.

"I should have known," Hanzo chuckled and pulled away to lick at the spot. "Your body was meant for this kind of treatment."

You gathered your strength and tried to throw yourself at him. It was no use. You only succeeded in tangling your limbs together more.

"GET OFF!"

The naked parts of your bodies rubbed up against one another. It was obvious neither one of you had really noticed it until that point. The heat and anger still boiled in your bellies, but was taking on a dangerous edge.

The head of his cock nudged your labia through the rips of your clothing. Your breath caught in your throat, breasts catching against his, bellies pressed together.

Hanzo pulled himself off of you enough to get a good look at your body. You clamped your legs shut and tried to cover your breasts. Hanzo ripped your legs apart, making your hip joints ache.

"Ahh, h-hey H-Hanzo!" You squeaked as he palmed your mound with his gloved hand. The other hand snaked it's way to your breasts. You tried to kick your foot at his face but he pulled it over his shoulder. The awkward position strained the muscles in your calf.

Your eyes widened with shock at the ruddy head that poked out from his ruined pants. He sighed at the damage done to his clothing. This rough treatment was turning him on.

Hanzo tsked. "You're wet." He pulled his gloved hand away to reveal the strings of slick coating the cloth. "Perfect."

The head seeped with clear pre-cum. It dripped over your belly as he released himself from the confines of his pants. You weren't sure whether to feel mortified or turned on. His eyes hungrily bore into yours, tongue peeking out from his lips, breathing hot and mouth full of drool. Your cunt twitched with anticipation of being filled.

The Shimada picked your right let up effortlessly then tossed it to your left. Your body had no choice but to flip over onto its belly. Your leg ached horribly from nearly being torn from its socket. You gave a hard kick to Hanzo's shin, cutting through his leg armor, and into his skin.

He slammed your head into the roof again, making you see stars. He pinned down your shoulders with his weight, cock grinding against your flushed entrance. A soft whine escaped your throat as you felt the head spreading you apart. Hanzo chuckled and rammed himself in without another hesitation. The sudden entrance burned like hell.

His weighty balls rubbed delightfully against your neglected clit. His hot breath tickled your neck. His sweat and blood dripped onto your skin.

"H-Han-zo..." You mumbled weakly, trying your damnedest to elbow him off. He grabbed at your neck and forced your hips up. The sudden change of position forced his cock head right into your cervix. You cried out from the sudden pressure.

"You were made for me." He hummed, setting a brutal pace. Each thrust was agony and pleasure. Your nose rubbed into the gritty floor. Your tears and saliva mixed together as they dripped down your face.

"To-too de-deep..." You hiccuped, legs giving out. He continued to thrust directly into your sensitive walls. The head continued to punch deeper inside of you, touching spots no other man would ever dare to reach.

"I have to be like this." He admitted, burying his face in your hair. He inhaled your scent before giving a few more needy thrusts. Your ass jiggled from the exertion. "It is the only way for you to conceive."

"Wha-?!"

He wrapped his arms around your midsection and pulled back. He forced all of your weight back onto his cock and hips. Your legs were splayed wide in his lap, cunt still full of him. He held on tight to your arms as he continued to take you.

"You are mine, little bird." He huffed. "You will bear me many sons. I will make sure of it. "

"H-Hanzo-o! I-ah...mm-fuck, stop! Y-you can't d-do this!" You cried out, fresh tears blinding your vision. "H-anzo...don't cum in me pl-plea-"

He bit down hard on the nape of your neck, teeth breaking the skin. His hands abandoned your arms to grip painfully at your breasts. He gave a three, extremely rough thrusts, hitting your cervix with every one.

Something about his treatment was turning your body against you. Your wings flared out and remained outstretched. Hot pleasure from his teeth made your whole body quiver. Your cunt squeezed Hanzo's cock, milking him.

You felt the hot wetness splash deep inside you. It coated your walls with his lust. He refused to let you go, trying to make sure his seed would not go to waste.

"I...I hate you..." You hiccuped, finally able to pull yourself away from him. He let you go with a rather content look on his face. You looked down to see his semen pooling out of your cunt.

Hanzo gave you a wolfish grin. "You will learn to love me."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a request in the comments!


End file.
